


关于雾中的黑丝绸

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: ABO生子事实 cre是儿子背景及设定较多，如下：cre设定是夏天怀的，但gg不知道，安娜死去之后依然跑路。ad年轻未婚妈妈，生了养不了，于是决定送给纽约的远房亲戚养（亲戚是谁不重要），送走之后ad报复性给gg写信说你永远找不到你儿子。gg背景设定富二代了，看见信十分气愤，你不养我爸妈还能养孙子呢，于是去霍格沃茨找ad理论，刚到就听说儿子海难死了，俩人彻底分手。设定邓家血脉十分厉害（其实都不算私设了，电影里突然就说邓家血脉很厉害，我也就直接用吧），能给默然者续命，于是在cre被发现是默然者之后，再结合他的年纪，ggad纷纷怀疑是儿子，于是各自调查，最后确认，当然他俩知道对方也在调查。本文开始于ad给刚越狱的gg写信，讨论儿子的问题。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

格林德沃已经在这间临近圣保罗教堂的麻瓜咖啡馆里坐了有一会儿了，但他并不着急。他换了一个坐姿，微微偏转身子，托着下巴看向窗外。街道上的麻瓜们大多行色匆匆，偶尔有一两个会停下来理一理衣服，然后抱怨着伦敦浓重的雾气。格林德沃知道这雾气可不能只怪伦敦的天气，毕竟没有哪儿的雾气能在如此短的时间内聚集起来，并且自行调整浓度。

格林德沃在浓到几乎无法看清临街行人的雾中等到了他的omega。尽管他这些年总能在各种报纸上见到阿不思的照片，但他必须得说，阿不思看起来可要比照片上好多了，至少他扫视着咖啡馆的蓝眼睛，就没法在那些黑白的报纸上被展示出来。当然，格林德沃也没有对他所看到的百分之百满意，阿不思穿的太多了，他带了帽子和手套，那件直抵小腿中央的灯芯绒大衣看起来又厚又重，把他严严实实的包裹了起来，就像是修道院里虔诚又禁欲的修女，以为这样，就可以抵挡恶魔的引诱了。

“我帮你点了柠檬红茶，”格林德沃对坐到对面的阿不思说道，后者还没有被咖啡馆里的暖气浸染，依然带着初冬略显凛冽的寒气。

“谢谢。”阿不思回答着，他捧起了茶杯，红茶的微苦和柠檬的酸甜先是愉悦了舌尖，进而温暖了胃部。茶的温度非常合适，阿不思甚至开始思考到底是格林德沃的时间掐的太准，还是他用了保温魔咒。

格林德沃轻而易举的从阿不思缓慢啜饮红茶的举动中看出了他的局促和不安。这不太应该，阿不思可不那种见了人不知道该怎么说话的社交恐惧者，不管是他的同事，魔法部的官员，还是陌生人，不管他们带着友好还是满怀恶意，阿不思都能带着友善的笑容同他们应答如流。但格林德沃并不是这些人，而他们将要讨论的话题既非学术，也不政治，而是更为私人，更为隐秘的。

“我们看起来像是怨恨着彼此，却不得不为了孩子的问题而再次见面的离婚伴侣。”格林德沃先是轻笑了一声，进而低声开口。尽管阿不思依然捧着茶杯，但格林德沃知道他的茶杯已经空了。

格林德沃的话像是给这略显尴尬的气氛施了一道舒展咒，阿不思当茶杯放回到茶碟上，他的眼睛始终盯着杯壁上红茶留下的茶渍印记，“我们从来就没结过婚。”

“哦，阿不思，”格林德沃的语气自信又无奈，“我们有太多的东西比魔法部那一张纸更有说服力了，你想让我给你列一张单子吗？”

阿不思终于肯看向格林德沃了，他微微皱着眉，看着格林德沃脸上既真诚又虚假的笑容，突然想起来几年前的厄里斯魔镜里，格林德沃也是这样的笑容，“我不想跟你讨论这个，”阿不思深呼吸了一下，“既然你来了，我假设你知道的和我一样。”

“你知道什么？”格林德沃的笑容加深了一点儿，他当然知道阿不思知道些什么，但他就是想听阿不思说出来。

“关于克莱登斯，”阿不思瞪着格林德沃，他明白格林德沃的恶趣味，却不打算再跟他兜圈子，“他是……他的身份，他是奥勒留斯。”

“他是我们的儿子，阿不思”格林德沃的话要比阿不思更加流畅也更加直白，“从我看见他在纽约变成默然者的时候我就知道，毕竟，要是没有点邓布利多的血脉，哪个默然者能活到十岁以上呢？”

格林德沃的话让阿不思想起了安娜，也想起了二十多年前他们在霍格沃茨彻底决裂的那一晚。那个时候他们都还那么年轻，因为知道了儿子的死讯而丧失理智的互相埋怨着。他们互相翻着对方的旧账，从奥勒留斯说道阿莉安娜。阿不思被泪水模糊的双眼让他没有看清格林德沃从霍格沃茨离开的背影，但他确实离开了，并且二十多年再没出现。

“所以，你打算怎么办？”阿不思从回忆中挣扎出来，时间的确可以把过于尖锐的棱角打磨的没那么易于伤人，甚至能够将曾经以为永远丢失的珍宝回溯。奥勒留斯的消息让压迫阿不思多年的负罪感减轻了一些，尽管因为安娜的原因阿不思依然无法原谅格林德沃，但至少他没有那么抵触他了。

“当然是找到他，告诉他他的名字，然后把他带在身边。”格林德沃喝了一口咖啡，他的语气随意却透露着不容置疑，“你看，当文达把确认奥勒留斯身份的消息传进美国魔法国会，我就迫不及待的越狱了。”

“你不能这么做。”阿不思深重的皱了皱眉，他早想到格林德沃会这么回答了。

“说真的，阿不思，”格林德沃的态度依然显得很轻松，“我知道你会这么说，但这个情况真的可笑了，争夺抚养权的双亲？听起来不太适合我们，而且你连自己来见我都要全城的散布浓雾，你真的能保护他不被魔法部的那群蠢货带走吗？”

“你知道魔法部在盯着我，就该知道我不是在和你争夺什么抚养权，”阿不思的语气有些焦急，“那么你又能比我好哪去呢，你能给他什么，作为默然者，他已经在被各国魔法部追捕了，当他们知道他是格林德沃的儿子的时候，我是在没法想象魔法部那些人能做出什么来。”

格林德沃终于严肃起来，阿不思的确说出了事实，而这个事实格林德沃也同样有所考量，他之所以会同意和阿不思见一面，而不是直接去找奥勒留斯，就是想听听阿不思对此如何解决。

“让他以卡库斯莱斯特兰奇的身份活下去。”阿不思闭了闭眼睛，做出这样的决定对他来说实在艰难，本以为是因为自己的过失而死去的儿子失而复得，却依然不能相认。

对于格林德沃来说，这样的解决办法同样难以接受，“你疯了吗，阿不思，”格林德沃压低的声音里藏着蓄势而发的愤怒，“他是我们的儿子！就算他不能姓格林德沃，至少也要姓邓布利多，而不是什么听起来就没什么出息的莱斯特兰奇。”

“你以为我想这样？”阿不思的愤怒并不低于格林德沃，但他的愤怒中更多了无奈的隐忍，“这是他唯一能够安全的方法，莱斯特兰奇，”阿不思叹了口气，“好吧，我承认，他们家确实有些……奇怪，但是莱斯特兰奇家有些权势，如果有了他们的保护，魔法部至少不能拿他怎么样。”

阿不思的解释让格林德沃开始思考这个解决办法的可行性，这看起来的确是一个能够保证奥勒留斯安全的办法，但这并不能成为格林德沃接受它的全部理由，“你不能就这样替他做决定，阿不思，他不是一个小孩了，他应该知道他的身份，然后自己做出选择。”

“他现在就是一张白纸，盖勒特，除了变成默然者，他对魔法一窍不通，在他做出选择之前，他总得对他将要面对的世界有所了解吧，莱斯特兰奇家的人确实很怪，但至少莉塔不错，她会是一个好姐姐的，奥勒留斯想要亲情，一个像莉塔这样的姐姐要比我们都合适，”阿不思看向格林德沃依然不善，却要比刚才好一点的面色，继续说道，“你没法给奥勒留斯他真正想要的，你也知道你擅长的是什么，鼓吹和煽动人心，盖勒特，你真的想要把我们的儿子变成一个武器吗？”

格林德沃动摇了，尽管阿不思对他的评价直白又有点伤人，但的确是事实，他有更伟大的利益去实现，实在不能时刻抚慰一个受伤的孩子。如果他只是克莱登斯，那事情会好办许多，他会找到他，然后把他变成自己称手的助力，无需在意他到底想要什么，但他是奥勒留斯。尽管格林德沃是欧洲魔法部联合通缉的魔王，但他依然是一个凡人，他可以对无关紧要之人痛下杀手，却也有自己深藏心底的在意。

“莉塔莱斯特兰奇，她知道她弟弟已经死了，你打算怎么处理这个。”

阿不思缓缓的呼着气，他知道格林德沃已经在逐渐接受这个提议，“我会找机会，更改她的记忆……”阿不思的语气突然变得小心而不好意思，“纽特会去找奥勒留斯，他以为那是莉塔的弟弟。”

“所以，你为了奥勒留斯，不但要更改别人的记忆，还让你最喜欢的学生以身犯险，抵抗魔法部了？”格林德沃的声音变得戏谑，然后他看见阿不思先是僵直了身体，然后重新看向自己。

“我会做任何事去保护他的安全，哪怕是对你出手，如果你胆敢伤害他的话，”阿不思的声音和他的眼神同样坚定。

格林德沃看着阿不思的眼睛，他知道他已经认定了这个办法，哪怕自己说出拒绝的话，阿不思也不会就此放弃。从另一方面来讲，阿不思的办法对于现在的奥勒留斯来说，的确是一个不错的出路，“我同意，”格林德沃思考了许久才再次开口，“但这不会是长久之计，阿不思，我不会等太久，等我处理掉那些想要追捕他的傲罗，我就会去莱斯特兰奇家找他。”

格林德沃看着阿不思露出一个笑容，一个诚挚的，发自内心的笑容，他的嘴角微扬，眼角微挑，这让他原本就漂亮的五官看起来更加柔和了些。阿不思的笑容让格林德沃有些出神，他已经太久没有见过阿不思的笑了，上一次，还是在那年夏天。

“你知道魔法部盯我太紧，所以，这个，”阿不思从他的大衣口袋里掏出一只巴掌大的小鸟，“我的凤凰，你把他带去给奥勒留斯吧，”阿不思已经从椅子上站起来，看起来是准备离开了，“顺便提醒你一句，虽然我觉得你应该知道，尤瑟夫卡玛在追杀卡库斯莱斯特兰奇，他们家的事也确实挺让人烦心了。”阿不思带着叹息感慨道。

格林德沃当然知道莱斯特兰奇家的破事，狗血的令人咂舌。但他此刻并不想管这些，他甚至没在想奥勒留斯，他看着阿不思站在椅子旁边戴好了帽子，整理了大衣，正在戴他那双黑色的羊皮手套。

“阿不思，“格林德沃同样从椅子上站起来，他隔着手套抓住了阿不思的手腕，他不能让阿不思就这样离开，在他们二十几年没见之后，在阿不思刚刚露出了那样一个笑容之后，他要抓住他，就像抓住玫瑰转瞬即逝的馥郁，”你说一个兄弟姐妹也许能让奥勒留斯的情况变好，那我们为什么不给他一个真正的弟弟或者妹妹呢。“

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑丝绸play 窒息play 视觉剥夺 雷慎入！

2.

阿不思知道这不应该，也不太对，他应该拒绝格林德沃的，在他拉住自己手腕的时候，在他把自己推进这间不知道在哪儿的房子里的时候，在他一根一根的捏着指尖，摘掉那双黑色的羊皮手套的时候。但阿不思任由这一切发生了，他任由格林德沃把他推进房子再推进卧室，任由格林德沃摘掉他的手套再摘掉他的帽子，任由原本静谧的空气里被填进因为嘴唇胶着和舌尖纠缠而产生的粘腻接吻声。

阿不思并没有失去理智，也不想把这一切归咎于标记alpha的生理吸引，好吧，这的确有一点，但阿不思清醒着，他的大脑知道发生了什么，而他确实想要这一切。格林德沃是欧洲魔法部联合通缉的魔王，是刚刚越狱的逃犯，是心狠手辣又草菅人命的凶手，但不可否认的，他也是阿不思的alpha，更是奥勒留斯的父亲。

奥勒留斯和阿莉安娜，阿不思不知道多少次在梦中看到他们的尸体，曾经真实的，因为中了咒语而倒在他面前的少女，和他从没见过，却想象过无数次的，溺亡在冰冷海水里的婴儿。这血淋淋的负罪感压得阿不思喘不过气，他甚至害怕在黑魔法防御术课上直面博格特。但奥勒留斯的消息让这一切有了改善，阿不思知道他还活着的时间并不长，当他每一次想到自己的儿子，他依然会为此而惊喜欢欣。尽管阿不思并不能因此而彻底的如释重负，但他的确感到放松，压抑了太久的重负被卸去了一半，这种被眷顾与被救赎的感觉令阿不思想要流泪，想要庆祝，但并没有人能够与他分享这一切，奥勒留斯是他的秘密，只被他和格林德沃知晓，而后者在他要离开的前一刻，抓着他的手腕向他发出了邀请。尽管格林德沃的邀请听起来有些欠揍，但阿不思知道，自己不会甩开他的手。

阿不思的反应让格林德沃感到意外，这和他预料的有点不太一样。他以为阿不思会把手抽回去，然后言辞礼貌的数落他的不是，嗤笑他的妄想。但阿不思没有这么做，他只是低眸看着格林德沃握在他手腕上的那只手，最终抬眼朝格林德沃露出一个浅笑。

格林德沃当然抓住了这个机会，他不能给阿不思一秒钟的时间用来反悔。格林德沃从幻影移形，到把阿不思推进卧室，再到解开阿不思的衣服，好吧，准确来说是扯坏他的衣服，这一系列的动作没有一丝的拖沓。而阿不思也不像是草草做出了决定，整个过程他既没有后悔也没有反抗，甚至在格林德沃撕扯他衣服的时候，也在同样急切的解着格林德沃衣服上的纽扣和挂链。

他们最终脱光了对方的衣服，交换着濡湿的亲吻，一路从卧室的门口吻到柔软的床垫上。他们在接吻的间隙闻到须后水的味道，闻到沾染在颈间的香水的味道，更进一步的，他们闻到在这些人造香气之下的，浅淡的信息素的味道。

格林德沃率先结束了这个过程稍长的亲吻，他们不得不停下来，稍微喘上几口气。格林德沃把胳膊肘抵在床垫上撑着下巴，微微的拉开了些距离，调整到一个能够很好的观察着阿不思的角度。阿不思和格林德沃记忆里的样子有了不少的改变，少年特有的，怯生生的脆弱感早已消失不见，取而代之的是时间雕刻出来的风韵，更加坚定，更加柔和，又带着一点点难以察觉的幽怨和沧桑。格林德沃怀念着记忆里的少年，却又不可避免的被如今的阿不思吸引，像是珍贵的佳酿，经过积年的沉淀，哪怕少了初时的热烈与辛辣，却更加的醇厚，拥有着震颤每一个味蕾的力量。

格林德沃抬起了另外一只手，他的指尖从阿不思的额头扫过他的鼻尖，最终轻柔的摩擦在他的嘴唇上，“亲爱的，你可真美。”格林德沃的语气带着感慨又稍显旖旎，像是沉迷于佳作的艺术家。

阿不思并没有说话，他对此的回应是探出舌尖舔了舔格林德沃的手指，而这个举动无异于在燃烧的火焰上淋了一把滚烫的热油。

格林德沃不能再任由自己什么也不做，他撑起上半身，在阿不思的嘴唇上留下一个充满占有欲的，又有点些微粗暴的吻，然后一路向下。阿不思的脖颈和锁骨不可避免的留下了几个印子，格林德沃的吸允令他沉醉，他轻轻的喘息着，直到格林德沃含住了他的乳尖，那些积蓄在喉咙里已经有一会儿的沉吟终于被释放了出来。

格林德沃同样不再是急于求进的小年轻了，他并不急着把阿不思拆吃入腹，现在还不是时候，他知道只要自己稍加努力，阿不思就可以变得更加美味多汁，散发着令他迷醉的白檀玫瑰的味道。

阿不思的乳尖被格林德沃富有技巧的逗弄着，最初是被画着圈的舌尖舔舐，然后又被牙齿轻微的咬住，最终被整个的含进吸吮。禁欲太久的阿不思当然没办法抵挡这个，他的喘息变得更加粗重，他的脊背不自觉的向上挺起，追寻着令自己欢愉的源头。

如果是一般的omega，大概会就此沉沦下去，交出自己的身体和全部的主导权，然后任由alpha拉扯着，在情欲中翻滚。但阿不思不是这样的omega，他从来就不是一个逆来顺受的人，哪怕是面对自己的alpha，哪怕是在床上，恐怕也不行。当阿不思的身体和大脑习惯了空气里太过浓厚的阳光与荆棘木的味道之后，他开始追寻起自己的主动权。阿不思拉扯着格林德沃的胳膊，迫使他抬起头来和自己接吻，这个吻不再像最初一样柔和了，它裹夹风暴又充满力量。

格林德沃轻易的看出了阿不思的意图，他们太过了解彼此了。但格林德沃又岂是轻易放弃的人，他怎么肯把性爱的主导权交给阿不思呢，他只会用更加凌厉的手段，驯服他不肯听话的omega。于是格林德沃在接吻的间隙拿起了床边的魔杖，一个无声咒过后，一条黑色丝绸从仗尖飘了出来。

阿不思并没有看见格林德沃是什么时候施的咒，他最初是感觉到这条丝绸的。丝质物特有的柔软，丝滑又微凉的触感最先从阿不思的腰际处升腾起来，进而飘过他的小腹，卷过他的肩膀，牵连起越发浓郁的情欲，最终缠绕在阿不思的双眼上，遮挡了他的视线。

阿不思同样知道格林德沃是在征讨他的主权，不肯顺受与过火的占有欲，总是会让他们的性爱中喷薄出一点儿火药味，那一年的夏天就是这样。但阿不思此刻已经想不了那么多了，当视觉被剥夺，触觉和听觉就会变得额外灵敏。阿不思感觉到格林德沃从他的胸前一路吻到了大腿的内侧，感觉到他插在自己身体里的两根手指，听到因为手指的搅弄而产生的汩汩的水声。

但并没有太久，格林德沃就抽出了他的手指，突如其来的空虚感令阿不思发出带着些不情愿的鼻音。格林德沃似乎是很满意阿不思的反应，因为他听到了格林德沃的轻笑声。阿不思并没有等太久，格林德沃一向体恤他在床上的要求，但格林德沃再次插入他身体的器官显然不是他的手指，那太过柔软了，也更加灵活。阿不思瞬间就知道那是什么了，这太过火了，但羞耻感在此时除了增添更加猛烈的情欲外，也没有其他的用处了。阿不思的身体涌出更多的液体，像一只水龙头，他生理性的眼泪沾湿了黑色的丝绸，他下身的体液沾湿了更大面积的床单。

格林德沃知道此刻才是正好的时机，阿不思已经熟透了，像是秋季里最后才被采摘的那颗果子，熟透到近乎糜烂。他现在要做的，就是掰开这颗果子，品尝其中软烂香甜的果肉。于是格林德沃收回他的舌头，换上更为锋利的器具，他几乎硬得发疼的阴茎。

尽管并不在发情期，但阿不思穴道内的温度依然有些偏热，而太久没有经历过性爱的甬道哪怕被扩张过，也依然有些过于紧致粘人。这所有的感觉让格林德沃除了想把阿不思又深又重的操进床垫里以外，再也思考不了其他。而格林德沃也的确这么做了，他的双手按捏在阿不思的腰间，以便更好的使力，他的动作幅度很大，彻底的顶入又完全的抽出。最开始的时候，生殖腔入口的软肉还会装模做样的抵抗了几下，但很快它们就认出了格林德沃，在标记alpha信息素的侵染下迅速的投降，把阿不思身体里最脆弱最柔软的部位暴露出来。

生殖腔被入侵的感觉让阿不思有一瞬间的窒息，身体深处被破开的钝痛之后是无法抵挡的蓬勃快感。格林德沃每一次的插入都会擦过他穴道内的敏感点，再捅进他的生殖腔，最终挤掉阿不思大脑里所剩不多的理智。就在阿不思以为自己已经抵达快感与情欲的巅峰的时候，格林德沃却总能给他更多。

“我猜你应该知道我用黑丝绸来干嘛，”格林德沃一边继续顶弄着阿不思，一边附身在他耳边轻声低语，“圣徒追随着它而来，但现在，它只会追随着你而去。”被无杖魔法指挥的黑丝绸延展之后又飘荡起来，然后绕在了阿不思的脖子上。

格林德沃重新直起身子，他的笑容更深，目光睥睨，像是哄骗珀耳塞福涅吃下石榴的哈迪斯。但在格林德沃这里，石榴是黑丝绸，石榴剥夺了冥后的自由，而黑丝绸则剥夺了阿不思的呼吸。

格林德沃会在每一次插入时收紧绸缎，又在抽出时略微的放松。频繁又反复的窒息让情欲被无限的放大，阿不思的身体开始颤抖，后穴开始痉挛，他的脖子微扬，嘴唇微张，却因为窒息而无法发出什么声音。格林德沃看着被情欲逼迫至高潮边缘的阿不思，漂亮又脆弱，像是即将涅槃的凤凰。

格林德沃在阿不思因为高潮而剧烈收缩的穴道里射了出来，射进了阿不思的生殖腔里。缠绕在阿不思眼睛和脖子上的黑丝绸也自行的解开，在魔法的作用下缩短，最终绕在了阿不思的手腕上。

格林德沃把阿不思搂紧怀里，亲吻他有些发红的眼角。他的亲吻是如此的轻柔，像是对待一件易碎的瓷器，一如他抚摸在阿不思脊背上的手指。格林德沃的手指沿着阿不思的脊椎一路向下，划过他的腰际，最终碰触到他搭在腹部的手。格林德沃的手指并没有就此停下，他的手指在被子的遮盖下缓慢的插进了阿不思的指缝间。而缠绕在阿不思手腕间的绸缎似乎也感觉到了格林德沃的动作，它的一端从阿不思的手腕上解开，绕过格林德沃的手腕，再重新系回到阿不思的手腕上。

尽管这些动作他们都有没有亲眼看见，但他们感觉得到，而这感觉让他们想起了那年夏天。也是在这样一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后，他们的手指同样交握在了一起。他们陷在同样的回忆里，却并没有开口交流，他们就这样沉默着。阿不思在沉默中闭上了眼睛，而格林德沃则牵着阿不思的手从被子里伸出来，一个指节一个指节的亲吻着。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

3.

阿不思醒来的时候格林德沃还在睡着。阿不思并没有立刻起身穿衣服，他花了些时间，在床上窝了个舒服的姿势，安静的观察着格林德沃的样子。刚刚越狱的魔王也许还存留着些疲累和沧桑，这令他睡的又沉又香，看起来毫无防备。阿不思知道只要他想，他完全可以回身拿起床头柜上的魔杖，轻而易举的解决掉魔法界的头号威胁。但阿不思没有，他当然没有，他不但没有，还略微的向前挪了挪，轻吻了格林德沃的嘴唇。也许格林德沃是欧洲各个魔法部的敌人，但至少现在，他还不是阿不思的敌人，而当这种关系被排除之后，他们之间所拥有的，就全部都是词语暧昧的关系了。

在那个轻如羽毛的浅吻之后阿不思重新拉开了些距离，然后他抬起右手轻触着格林德沃的发丝，眉毛和他脸颊的轮廓。阿不思觉得和被捕照片相比，格林德沃瘦了不少，这也正常，监狱里的生活总不会很好。但阿不思觉得格林德沃现在的样子也没什么不好，半年前那会儿他未免有点胖了，现在倒是正好，瘦削的脸颊让阿不思想起那年夏天身材欣长的少年。

阿不思在把手伸回来的时候轻轻的叹了口气。他们之间发生过许多事，淌过血，流过泪，但阿不思清清楚楚的知道，自己依然不可救药的爱着格林德沃。尽管他时常想着自我欺骗，但厄里斯魔镜总是一遍又一遍打他的脸。就像信奉了上帝却总在梦里侍奉路西法的修女，只能在梦醒之后无济于事的告解自己的罪过，却永远也戒不掉罪恶又美好的梦魇。

阿不思动作轻缓的从床上下来，准备弯腰捡起扔了一地的凌乱衣物时才发现，昨晚那根黑丝绸正密密实实的缠绕在他的手腕上，结绳处用了变形术，简单的结扣变成了一朵盛放的玫瑰。格林德沃的力度掌握的非常好，丝绸与阿不思的手腕严丝合缝却又并没有勒紧，既让阿不思觉得舒适，也不会让玫瑰松散。阿不思露出笑容，一边看着依然睡着的格林德沃，一边想要解开这根丝绸。但用魔咒系紧的丝绸又怎么会在拉扯中松开，于是阿不思用上了魔咒。但是当几个咒语之后黑色的玫瑰依然纹丝不动的绽放在阿不思的手腕上的时候，他看向格林德沃的眼神可就没那么友好了。阿不思抬眼看了看墙上的挂钟，十五分钟之后他还有一节六年级的黑魔法防御术，显然他已经没有时间去研究格林德沃的定型魔法了。阿不思再次微微的叹气，他并没有生气，只是有点儿无奈，为着格林德沃这个有点孩子气的做法。

阿不思从房子里出来的时候被风扫了一下，从温暖的室内到冰冷的室外，第一股风总是格外的凉。阿不思一边紧了紧大衣，一边往前走着，他感觉的出来，这栋房子又幻影移形的限制，他得走过一条马路才能移行。

同样感觉到冬日冷风的不仅仅是阿不思，还有他手腕上的那朵丝绸玫瑰。阿不思刚才试了几个魔咒也纹丝不动的玫瑰在一缕风的吹拂下松散开来，化作一条细长的丝绸，向着二楼卧室的窗户飞去，又在碰触到玻璃时化作雾气，融进伦敦的晨雾中。

阿不思没有立刻幻影移形，他看着丝绸化成雾气，又看着雾气弥漫消散，最终在玻璃窗后面看到格林德沃。后者松松垮垮的穿着衬衫，扣子一颗也没有系，却竖起两根手指贴到唇上，随即反手示意着阿不思，像是隔着空气送出了一个吻。

阿不思没有回应，却在幻影移形前带着浅笑微微的摇头，像是无力反驳又无力招架alpha自以为浪漫，实际上却十分幼稚的恶作剧的普通omega，无法自抑的感到无奈又甜蜜。

 

最初的一个月的确是按照计划行驶的。格林德沃没有去找奥勒留斯，而是集结着他的圣徒，执着着他的大业。奥勒留斯在指引下追寻着莱斯特兰奇家的线索，纽特虽然有点不情不愿，但还是收下了卡片，阿不思知道他早晚是会踏上法国的土地的。

一个月之后纽特在他来自美国的朋友的带动下去了巴黎，这是整个计划的收尾了，前期的铺展十分顺利，几乎所有人都以为奥勒留斯就是莱斯特兰奇家遗落的男孩。阿不思所要做的，就是等纽特在巴黎闹出点动静，特拉弗斯带着他的秘书莉塔来到霍格沃茨之后，稍微施一个无伤大雅的咒语而已。

但事情最终并没有向着阿不思预想的方向走完，格林德沃背弃了他们的协定，他带走了奥勒留斯。虽然格林德沃还稍微保留着一点儿理智，没有直接给奥勒留斯贯上他自己的姓氏，但他信口开河的解释可没有让阿不思消一丁点的气。当你的伴侣把你解释为你儿子的哥哥，这种荒诞的关系放在谁身上，恐怕也不能心平气和。

在纽特送来挂坠瓶后的第三天夜里，阿不思去了纽蒙迦德。他穿了一件丝绒的斗篷，宽大的兜帽混在夜色中，几乎很难被认出来。但阿不思一路上都没遇见一个人，不但没有人，但凡是有门或是有魔咒的地方，只要他一靠近，就会自动打开或是破解。阿不思知道格林德沃在等他，他送来的挂坠瓶就是纽蒙迦德的钥匙。

最终阿不思在一簇幽蓝色火焰的指引下打开了格林德沃卧室的房门。格林德沃并没有开顶灯，他只开了壁灯，还有几只悬浮蜡烛，屋子里处于一种既不明朗，也不昏暗的暧昧状态。

“你之前是怎么答应我的？”阿不思摘下兜帽，疾步走向格林德沃，把挂坠瓶甩在了格林德沃正在书写的羊皮纸上，“你竟然还敢把这个拿给我。”

“消消气，亲爱的，”格林德沃满脸笑容，他站起来帮阿不思解开斗篷的扣子，“你的丈夫和你的儿子都回了家，我难道不应该给你一把钥匙，让你也回家来看看吗？”

“听听你说的话，”阿不思拍掉格林德沃在收好斗篷之后又想继续解他马甲扣子的手，“你怎么跟奥勒留斯解释的？哥哥？你还真能说的出口。”

格林德沃没再执着的想要把阿不思从他层层叠叠的衣服里剥出来，他坐回到椅子上，用无杖魔法给阿不思倒了一杯茶，“那孩子对母亲的渴望简直可怕，我怕直接告诉他，他会不顾一切的跑去霍格沃茨找你，人尽皆知对你我都没什么好处。”

“你就不应该找上他，就像我们之前说好的那样！”阿不思愤怒的看向格林德沃，看着后者气定神闲喝着茶的样子只觉得更加生气了些。但阿不思并没有被冲昏头脑，格林德沃这副样子明显是有足够的理由，于是阿不思闭着眼睛重重的喘息了几次，然后靠后坐到了桌沿上，“说说你的理由吧。”

“魔法部派去杀他的人比我们想象的多了太多，莱斯特兰奇根本保护不了他，”格林德沃放下茶杯，茶碟与茶杯碰撞的声音把对话推向严肃，“派去暗杀的人我不说你也知道，他们甚至收买了莱斯特兰奇家的妖精保姆，准备捅他个温柔刀，魔法部可没有看在莱斯特兰奇这个姓氏的份上手下留情。”

阿不思皱着眉沉默了一会儿，他身在霍格沃茨，能够清楚的知道魔法部派去暗杀奥勒留斯的人已经很不容易，对于他们暗箱操作收买保姆这事，他实在是无从得知。如果魔法部对于默然者的行动只限于外部的暗杀，那还好办，但如果他们打入了莱斯特兰奇家的内部，之前的计划显然是行不通了。就像格林德沃说的，魔法部看起来并没有因为莱斯特兰奇的姓氏而望而却步。阿不思显然没有想到，魔法部想要维///稳的心态如此强烈，他们对付奥勒留斯的手段，甚至比对付格林德沃的还要多。

“既然你觉得计划行不通，私下里找到奥勒留斯也就算了，“阿不思的语气缓和了一些，却依然不善，”你在莱斯特兰奇家的公墓里又唱的是哪一出？“

“那个，”格林德沃重新换上悠然自得的表情，“我出狱之后总得告诉我的信徒一声吧，这也算是一举两得了，”格林德沃冷哼一声，语气变得嘲讽而冰冷，“魔法部那些蠢货明明知道阻止不了我，还是派了一堆傲罗过去，你觉得他们是去送死的吗？”

“他们冲着奥勒留斯去的。”阿不思立刻就反应过来，格林德沃让奥勒留斯去他的集会，实际上是在保护他。如果不是这样，那么去了巴黎的傲罗，有多少会去对付格林德沃，又有多少会去对付奥勒留斯，恐怕就是另外一番景象了。

“这说起来还是你的问题，亲爱的，“格林德沃的声音带着一点抱怨，”如果你答应魔法部来对付我，他们也就没理由派傲罗来巴黎了，哪怕我们不能真的对抗，你起码跟他们撒个慌，就当是来巴黎旅个游。“

“算了吧，盖勒特，你那点心思就别藏着掖着了，”阿不思丢给格林德沃一个白眼，“你把血盟的记忆都给魔法部了，不就是想让他们逼着我对你出手，可你知道我又不能，如果我表面答应却又不动手，他们就会察觉出问题，掘地三尺翻出我们从前的那些事，然后我也只能回到你的身边，但是说道底这些事也不是你捅出去的，我又没法办完全怪你，不得不说，你想的可真好。”

格林德沃轻声笑起来，“我没指望他们能威胁的到你，阿不思，你从来都不是那种容易受骗上当的omega，虽然我有时候真的希望你是。”

阿不思端起茶杯喝了一口，他听出格林德沃的语气中带着些感怀遗憾和伤感，但他不想和格林德沃沉湎旧事，他来这里，是为了奥勒留斯。

“既然奥勒留斯在你这，你打算怎么办。”阿不思把茶杯放下，将话题重新引入正轨。

“放心，我不会把他训练成一个武器的，我会好好教他，前几天我才帮他买了魔杖。”格林德沃的语气带着点炫耀，像是索要奖励的孩童。

阿不思听到魔杖也有一点吃惊，毕竟对于默然者能不能使用魔杖这事谁也不清楚，但是现在看来这个问题已然有了好的答案，“魔杖选择巫师，若非本人，只有血亲能够代替，”阿不思感叹着，“要不是奥勒留斯什么也不知道，他会立刻明白他的真实身份。”

“他早晚会知道的，”格林德沃的回答有点心不在焉，他像是想起什么一样拉着阿不思的胳膊把他拽到落地窗前，“你看那座山上缺的一块。”

夜色让远处的景致模糊不清，但在月光的映衬下阿不思还是能够看到那座山被削去了一角。

“那是奥勒留斯第一次使用魔杖，”格林德沃的声音贴着阿不思的耳边响起，却变得更加柔和，更加缓慢，像是一缕带着火星的热气，从阿不思的耳朵里飘进去，进而点燃他的全身。

“奥勒留斯有能力保护他自己，阿不思，”格林德沃的充满蛊惑的声音还在不停的吹佛着，阿不思能够感觉到他从背后抱住了自己，伸过来的双手正有条不紊的解着他的扣子，“他是我们的儿子。”

格林德沃的话和阿不思的最后一颗衬衫扣子同时结束。格林德沃温热的双手从衬衫的缝隙里抚上阿不思的小腹和胸膛上，引起皮肤的战栗。阿不思因为格林德沃缓慢而略带技巧的抚摸而向后扬起脖子，抵在格林德沃的肩膀上。他感觉到自己的身体被格林德沃的指尖加热着。

“你在茶里加了东西。”阿不思的语调已经开始颤抖。

“一点点改良过的小魔药，”格林德沃咬上阿不思的耳廓，“不会让你失去理智，却能够激发情欲，”格林德沃把牙齿换成舌头，因而获得阿不思一声明显的吸气，“这间卧室很好，但每一件家具都太干净了，没有沾染过一丁点情液，你不介意给它们带来点儿烟火气吧，亲爱的。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

4.

阿不思被格林德沃抵在了那面落地的玻璃上。高山的凉气加重了冬日里的寒冷，于是玻璃有了冰的温度，那一层薄薄的衬衫除了被揉蹭出更多的褶皱，再没有丝毫的用处，更不用说起到什么保暖的作用了。阿不思的背部隔着衬衫紧贴着那层玻璃，冰冷的寒意透过皮肤流入大脑，但阿不思并不觉得冷，因为来自身体其他地方的热烈显然战胜了这一点点微不足道的寒凉。

格林德沃硬挺而灼热的性器官并不算太温柔的在阿不思的身体里侵略着，他的左手压着阿不思右手的手腕，右手则撑在阿不思另一侧的膝弯下，以便打开他的身体，好让自己的入侵更加顺畅。格林德沃的双手犹如两颗牢固而坚定的楔子，把阿不思整个人钉在玻璃窗面上，让他无法反抗，只能任由自己予取予求。

但阿不思看起来也并不太想反抗，他甚至并不在意格林德沃在他的红茶里加了催情的魔药，反而在格林德沃的攻城略地间微微的仰起脖子，任由对方在他脖颈间的皮肤上吮吻舔咬，进而留下一个又一个并不能很快消退的鲜红印记。

这场性爱并不能算是出乎意料，奥勒留斯还活着的事实让阿不思和格林德沃之间的关系发生了微妙而暧昧的变化，他们相对的针锋变得而迟钝而模糊，像是被隐进了雾中，而阿不思和格林德沃都清楚，在这片雾气的笼罩下，两个月前的那场性爱必然不会是心血来潮的一次偶然，而是一个不言而喻的开端。

格林德沃放开了阿不思的手腕，转而去抬他的另外一条腿。这样的动作将阿不思整个抬离了地面，只能靠着背部与玻璃的摩擦和格林德沃助力来抵抗重力的作用。而格林德沃的助力并不只有他的双手，相比于双手，他显然更想要用下身的顶弄来把阿不思固定在这方寸之间，而这自然会让他的性器官更深更狠的顶入阿不思的甬道，轻而易举的破开那颤抖瑟缩而毫无保护用处的软肉，自然而顺畅的进入微微发热并同样痉挛这的生殖腔内部。

阿不思在格林德沃抬起他右腿的瞬间下意识的攥紧了身旁并未被拉上的厚重窗帘，他的手指用力在窗帘繁杂的缝线花纹上摩擦着，低沉又稍显尖锐的声音从他的喉咙里叹出。格林德沃这一下的动作深重而快速，径直的顶入他的生殖器，让阿不思产生一种被瞬间捅穿了的错觉，进而压抑住了他本就急促的呼吸。

“你慢一点儿……疼……”阿不思重新找回呼吸之后断断续续的开口，他的确感觉到了疼痛，在格林德沃每一次顶进他生殖腔内部的时候。

格林德沃对此的回答是一个风暴般急切又粗暴的吻，他用力的吮吸阿不思的唇舌，进而让阿不思再一次陷入略微窒息的困境。

这一连串的操作让阿不思完完全全的失去了任何反抗的动力，从行动到言语，他无法反抗格林德沃，只能任他为所欲为。但好在格林德沃也并未再难为阿不思，他换了一个姿势，把阿不思转了个身重新压在玻璃上，左手揽着他的腰身，右手握在阿不思脖颈和肩膀的交界处，是一个很好使力的姿势。

阿不思的上半身因为格林德沃过于用力的顶弄而不停的撞向玻璃，但他却并不在意这个，他所在意的是窗外的景致。阿不思再一次看见了那座残缺不全的山，于是他自然想到了奥勒留斯，然后便是一种奇妙的紧张与拘束，就好像那座山就是奥勒留斯，而他此刻正被他尚未相认的儿子的注视着。当然，阿不思的紧张在某种程度上也并不算是多余，这扇窗正对着纽蒙迦德的花园，任何一个此刻途径花园的人，只要稍稍抬头，便能看见这旖旎而香艳的一幕。

阿不思自然想到了这一点，随时可能被看到的风险让他的穴道因为紧张而快速的开合，收紧，夹缩，几乎要让格林德沃无法把持。但一直忙于事业的魔王又怎会轻易结束这难得的飨宴，轻易的放过他两个月未见的omega呢。  
格林德沃把阿不思带到了床上，然后让他跪坐在自己的腰胯之上。这样的姿势同方才抵抗重力的姿势几乎如出一辙，可以让格林德沃进入到阿不思身体的极深处。

不再紧张的阿不思卸下所有的拘谨，不再抵抗情欲的洪潮。他身体向后迎合着格林德沃的动作，脖颈高扬，也不再压抑自己的喘息和叫喊，像是沉沦于布道的阿弗洛狄忒。

格林德沃在抽完一支烟后掀开了随意搭在腰间的被单，他没有用魔法，而是走到桌前亲手倒了两杯红酒，“留在这儿。”格林德沃把红酒递给阿不思，并未使用魔法让他的动作显得真诚而肯定，哪怕格林德沃自己也知道，这完全是一句废话。阿不思当然会拒绝他，哪怕他此刻穿上衣服离开，格林德沃觉得也是情理之中的事。

但格林德沃并没有等来意料之中的拒绝，阿不思甚至没有接下他递过来的红酒，他只是那样蜷缩在凌乱的枕头和被羽间，对格林德沃的话没有任何的反应。

格林德沃立刻意识到了不对，他放下红酒，握着阿不思的肩头把他的身体略微的正向自己。阿不思的双眼紧闭，眉毛微皱，哪怕是在昏暗的灯光下，也能看见他额头上的细微的汗珠。

“阿尔……”格林德沃焦急的声音伴随着他轻轻晃动阿不思肩膀的动作，他看起来紧张而忧心，不符合他一贯的气定神闲，哪怕是半年前被美国魔法国会的傲罗逮捕，他也未曾流露过这样的情绪。

“疼……”阿不思微微睁开眼睛，发出的声音几乎全部都是气音。来自下腹的疼痛从格林德沃把他抵在玻璃窗前时便一直存在，只不过那会儿并不严重，只是丝丝缕缕的，在加上情欲的熏染，并没有引起阿不思的在意。而现在这疼痛开始了强烈的反噬，从一丝一缕变成持续的下坠，并且有着愈发凶猛的趋势。

格林德沃顺着阿不思捂在腹部的手发觉了问题，他用无杖魔咒点亮了屋内所有的灯，然后在下一刻发现了裹夹在阿不思腿间的黑色被单变了颜色，晦暗而深重，看起来像是被液体浸湿了一大块。

格林德沃的心沉了沉，几乎是有些颤抖的去确认。他把手伸向阿不思腿间，再抽回来时果然沾满了鲜血。格林德沃的第一反应是他把阿不思弄坏了，后悔和自责的情绪瞬间翻涌上来，止疼咒和止血咒下意识的在他的舌尖开始打转。但格林德沃施咒的动作却在半空停下，这不太对，哪怕并不是在发情期，但阿不思是他的标记omega，又喝了带有催情魔药的红茶，整个过程也很契合，于是另外一种几率很小却又的的确确可能会发生的事，带着点殷殷的期待，在格林德沃焦躁不安的思绪中破土而出。

当负责医治住在纽蒙迦德的高层圣徒的科本医生被家养小精灵在大半夜以前所未有的，催命般的叫醒时，他几乎以为是格林德沃本人受了什么严重的伤。这位已经有了些年纪的先生紧张而又小心翼翼的握着他的魔杖和一个被施过无痕伸展咒的小箱子急匆匆的跟着家养小精灵上了楼，一边走一边觉得心凉，他们的目标果然是格林德沃的卧室。而当科本先生推开门之后发现格林德沃正全须全尾站在床边的时候，一颗紧张的心稳了七八十。可这样的安稳也不过只持续了几秒，当他走近几步看清了床上的人时，这一颗心又重新跌回冰渊。这满屋子尚未消散的浓郁信息素，格林德沃的紧张与焦急，都足够且充分的说明了这位被欧洲魔法界宣称是唯一能够对抗格林德沃之人与格林德沃本人的关系了。

科本胆颤心惊又不得不打起十二分的精神小心翼翼的给阿不思施着检查魔咒。相比于这样的秘辛，他倒宁愿是格林德沃受了伤，至少那样他活下去的希望还更大一点儿。 格林德沃令人毛骨悚然的目光让科本一秒钟也不想多呆，好在阿不思也并没有什么大问题，一个发生在剧烈性爱之后的先兆流产，及时的话甚至连麻瓜都能够医治。

科本的魔咒见效很快，从疼痛中被解放出来的阿不思觉得口渴，顺手拿起了格林德沃放在床头柜子上的那杯红酒，却在入口之时只喝到了无色无味的白水。

“你怀孕了，亲爱的，”格林德沃声音温柔，几乎是有些殷切的接过阿不思喝空的高脚杯，“当然不能喝酒。”

阿不思的目光从格林德沃带着微笑的面庞转到反射着光线的玻璃杯，他有些恍惚，觉得这一切像是隔着纱雾般的不真切。他喝了那么多年的抑制剂，那一次又并不是发情期，能够怀孕的机率实在是微茫到可以忽略不计，但事实就是如此，他的生殖腔大概是背着他喝了福灵剂。

“别回去了，”格林德沃的声音把阿不思的思绪拉扯回来，“魔法部已经在监视你了，当他们发现你怀了孕，不用我说，你也想得到他们会做出些什么事，”格林德沃跪坐到阿不思的身前，动作轻柔的拉起他的手，直视着他的眼睛，语气近乎恳切般的继续着，“留下来，我错过了奥勒留斯，但我不想错过这个孩子。”

阿不思看着格林德沃握住自己的那只手的食指上带着的戒指，金属切面上的如尼文同他魔杖尾端的一模一样。阿不思轻声叹息着闭上了眼睛，他不怀疑格林德沃这些年来对他的情感同他自己对格林德沃的有什么差别，他也知晓因为安娜和格林德沃的征程，他们再也回不去当初，但至少，他承认格林德沃能够给予孩子们的庇护的确要比他多，奥勒留斯如此，这个孩子也是如此。于是格林德沃看着阿不思睁开的双眼里闪烁着的些微无奈，得到了他想要的答复，“至少，我要先回去跟迪佩特校长请个长假。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇没动力写的原因真的是因为它是一个剧情向的狗血甜文，一点点虐点都没让我写的不爽。。。anyway，手头上现在只有这一个坑了，应该就是磨磨唧唧更新它了。。。  
> 另外这个狗血剧情和落地窗play真的也是我很早之前就想好的了。。。总结起来就是gg差点操掉了二胎之后走向了老婆孩子热坑头的幸福，至少能持续到生完，毕竟我是不愿意写ooc人物性格的，ad最后肯定还是要走的，但是两个人关系因为孩子肯定要比原作好很多这样。。。


End file.
